The on relates to an automatic controller unit having a plurality of control functions for the controlling of a controlling element and for regulating its adjusted position as a function of at least two input variables, the controlling element serving in particular for regulating the engine output of an internal combustion engine.
Upon the use of controller unit of the above-indicated type in combination with an electric gas pedal, there is a fixed association between the pre-established value of the desired-value transmitter and the position of the controlling element results upon over-run control. If an additional control function which results in an increase in the idling speed of rotation is associated with such a controller unit because, for instance, an increase in speed of rotation is necessary as a function of the temperature of the engine at low temperatures or because, for instance, by the attachment of additional loads such as, for instance, an air conditioner, an increased output of the engine upon idling is necessary, then a plurality of correcting variables result only one of which can be evaluated by the controller unit, namely, referring to the present example, the highest correcting variable. From this there result idle paths and delay times for the other correcting variables the first end position of which is located at a given value. Thus, for example, an idle path from the first end position of the desired-value transmitter to the instantaneous adjustment value of the controlling element can occur on the desired-value transmitter actuated by the gas pedal. In the practical case, this has the result that the driver of an automotive vehicle first of all actuates the gas pedal without corresponding reaction on the controlling element since, as a result of the additional adjustment function the idling speed of rotation has been increased to a higher value. The gas pedal must then be actuated to such an extent that the desired value which is adjustable by the gas pedal reaches the instantaneous actual value of the controlling element. This leads to the undesired delay times mentioned further above, which, under certain circumstances, may bring about critical situations.